So Far Gone
by DanhLew
Summary: Después de meses de asistir a una reunión de chicas y planificar citas para la semana, Max finalmente termina en una cita a ciegas con la ex-novia de Rachel, Chloe. Lo que causara que se cuestione sobre sus sentimientos y su identidad. ¿Podrá soportar solo una amistad con Chloe? o ¿Deseara algo mas que una amistad? [TRADUCCIÓN]/ Un PRICEFIELD original de deuce2891 / Max POV.
1. La Reunión del Jueves

_**¡Buenas Noches a todos! Soy DanhLew y muchos por Me conocen en las comunidades de**_ _"Frozen" **y otras que no son necesarias mencionar. He vuelto de lo mas profundo de la vida (F*CK UNIVERSIDAD) Ya lo explicare en otros lugares. En fin, este fic, cabe recalcar que NO ES MIO. Es una traduccion de un FIC en Ingles, llamado** "So Far Gone" **Por lo tanto, dejare su nombre original, me gusta demasiado y no quisiera cambiar eso. Si quieren leer la version original, debo decir que su creadora a sido la grandiosa** deuce2891, **si lo desean, pueden enviarme un mensaje y con gusto les paso el link de la historia.**_

 _ **Debo aclarar, que como en toda traduccion, revise el texto mas de cuatro veces, corregi varios errores y por cuestiones de diferencia del ingles al español, cambie algunas cosas de la escritura para acercar lo que queria decir la escritora en Ingles. Si encuentran algun error, ¡DIGANMELO! Yo gustosa recibo las criticas.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, esta historia es** PRICEFIELD **,** **si buscas una historia de amor entre Warren y Max o Nathan y Max, este no es el lugar correcto. Lo siento mucho :( Y ahora... Les dejo esta fabulosa historia.**_

* * *

 _LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL (TRAMA Y DESARROLLO) PERTENECEN A DEUCE2891, PERSONAJES COMO MAX CAULFIELD Y RACHEL AMBER PERTENECEN A SQUARE-ENIX._

 **Capitulo 1**

 **La Reunión del Jueves**

—¡Entra, Max! —dijo Dana al empujarme hacia su habitación—. Vamos, toma asiento.

Ya era hora para otro jueves de chicas, este día es cuando Dana junta a las chicas de los dormitorios para discutir nuestros planes de la semana… Y por planes, me refiero a citas. Cada jueves sin falta, Dana, Juliet y Rachel reunían a todas las chicas a la habitación de Dana para hablar sobre sus relaciones amorosas o su falta de estas, (como yo) y sobre su agenda de toda la semana. No entiendo porque tiene que existir una "sociedad" secreta de chicas para hablar sobre estos asuntos, pero así es como le llamaban Juliet y Dana a sus reunionés… "Beneficencia hacia las Chicas".

Entre las chicas, yo no era la única que era soltera. Básicamente, Kate, Alyssa y Brooke se encontraban conmigo en el rincón de la soltería y debo decir, que eso no nos molestaba en lo absoluto. Más bien, con este hecho parece que a Dana y a Juliet les interesan más nuestra situación sentimental que a nosotras mismas, pero ellas jamás cambiaran. Soy su amiga, así que, no quiero herir sus sentimientos, solo me dedico a ignorarlas de vez en cuando… Y ellas realmente solo quieren hacerme feliz, creo que unas cuantas citas a ciegas no me harán daño. Esa debería ser la razón principal por la que las demás estén aquí, especialmente Brooke, quien le agrada estar acompañada de la soledad.

Todo esto inicio hace poco, creo que fue hace unos dos meses cuando Dana invoco a todas las chicas a una reunión a su habitación. Desde ese entonces, he estado en tres citas a ciegas que debo decir, terminaron un poco mal: el primer chico con el que salí se llama Justin, un skater del campus, fue algo simpático y gracioso, pero en todo momento se encontraba demasiado "feliz". También salí con su amigo Trevor, él es lindo, pero no tan amigable, creo que callado seria la palabra que mejor lo definiría, otro de los chicos fue uno al que Dana conoció en una refaccionaria, su nombre es Ryan y él sí que era lindo, pero salió a la luz que tenía relaciones con unas cinco chicas al mismo tiempo… Mi suerte no me ha apoyado del todo. Alyssa tiene la misma suerte que yo; todos con los que salía se preocupaban más por el deporte y nunca se dedicaban a escuchar sus gustos. Uno de ellos aún no salía del closet, bueno… Claramente, eso no salió muy bien que digamos. Brooke no se nos unió hasta hace dos semanas y no le han tocado una de las citas de Dana. Hasta donde me han dicho, ella está tratando de ignorar sus sugerencias y le pedirá a Warren una cita, por lo que creo que esa es la razón para que tarde una eternidad en salir con alguien. Kate ha tenido una cita, con Trevor y piensa lo mismo sobre él que yo pensé en su momento. Como verán, este es nuestro record, y no uno tan bueno que digamos.

Victoria también está en este círculo social, pero cuando ella viene solo recibimos una pequeña actualización de la condición de Nathan. Le dio un bajón hace algunos meses y desde entonces no se le ha visto en el campus. Victoria raramente va a ver como se encuentra, pero ella dice que le va muy bien cada semana… Creo que solo Kate y yo nos preocupamos de ello. Dana y Juliet siempre tienen planes y citas a las que atender durante toda la semana, pero jamás dicen el nombre del afortunado o hacia donde van para disfrutar de su cita… Por ello la pequeña secta asume que salen entre ellas o solo esconden una porquería de trabajo de nosotras, pero ninguna apoya la segunda opción. A nadie le importa si salen juntas, solo a ellas les preocupa ese detallito.

—¿Cómo estas Max? —me pregunta Dana cuando me da un cálido abrazo.

—Bien, Dana —conteste, correspondiendo el abrazo con fuerza. Adoro cuando Dana me abraza, provoca que me sienta deseada por alguien, especialmente cuando ella es una de las más populares del campus y es amada por todos—. ¿Cómo estas?

—¡Estoy bien! Vamos, pasa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —exclamo alegre mi amiga castaña al cerrar la puerta.

Sigo mi rutina habitual; camino cerca de Rachel, (la hermosa y radiante Rachel) y recibo otro abrazo antes de sentarme al lado de la dulce Kate a quien siempre abrazo, Básicamente llegue a un punto en el que siempre la abrazo cada vez que la veo, y giro mi vista hacia las demás. Dana se sienta junto a Rachel, sitúa su celular en su regazo y nos comienza a mirar hasta que todas nos enfocamos en ella solamente.

—Muy bien chicas. —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo estuvieron sus semanas? Sé que estas últimas semanas han estado un poco aburridas para ustedes, pero tengo el remedio para este problema. Pero díganme, ¿cómo les ha ido?

—Igual que otras semanas. —contesto Alyssa, mientras dejaba su celular cerca suyo.

—Entonces, ¿la cita con Peter no termino bien? —pregunto la castaña de Dana curiosa.

Alyssa sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y contesto.

—Estaba aburrido y se la paso hablando sobre deportes, requerí de mucha fuerza para no levantarme e irme.

Dana tomo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje mientras prosiguió con su chequeo.

—Lo siento mucho Alyssa, podre recompensártelo, lo prometo. ¿Qué hay de ti Brooke? ¿Ya le preguntaste a Warren?

—No, sigue colérico desde que Max lo dejo… Me mando a volar desde el primer momento en que me vio.

Ya había olvidado aquello… Le dije que NOa Warren. No lo negare; amo a Warren, pero más como a un hermano y no podía permitir que fuera a seguir hiriéndose con el tiempo si le seguía diciendo que sí. Por ello le confesé que lo nuestro jamás funcionaria. Pensé que se encontraba bien, pero ahora que sé que no lo está. Duele un poco porque nunca quise herirlo. Iré a hablar con él después de esta reunión.

—Lo siento mucho, Brooke. —le dije con timidez mientras no la miraba a los ojos. Sé que ella me odiara desde ahora, lo sé.

Brooke se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Creo que solo necesita tiempo. Puedo con ello.

—Opino que Warren no quiere que lo veas tan decaído. —escuche decir a Kate a mi lado, mientras envolvía mi cuello con su brazo—. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo.

Rachel solo suspiro.

—Okay… Victoria, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo esta… Nathan?

Victoria se movió de su asiento en el escritorio de Dana, dejando su celular aun lado. Procurare desde ahora no mirarla fijamente por mucho tiempo, aun no confió mucho en ella, a pesar de que aquí es más agradable que fuera de este dormitorio. Victoria suspiro y dijo.

—Nos va bien. Nathan entra y sale de terapia y rehabilitación, es duro para nosotros no poder pasar tiempo juntos… Esta muy deprimido… Es muy difícil.

—Deberían intentar una escapadita de ello y pasar unos días juntos. —propuso Rachel con una sonrisa que en realidad reflejaba tristeza.

—Estaremos juntos esta semana. —aclaro Victoria con una media sonrisa—. Creo que le gustaría eso… Él solo, quiere salir de ahí.

Nathan necesita mucha ayuda, lo admito, pero es muy adorable ver que tan dedicada y cariñosa es Victoria con él. Ella se preocupa más por su novio que su propia familia. Eso es lo que en verdad quiero, alguien con quien pueda preocupar demasiado y dar a entender que también me puede regresar ese trato. Tal vez sea demasiado pedir, Max. Ve un paso a la vez.

—Así que, ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? —pregunto Rachel al fijar su vista en Kate y en mí.

Kate y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión antes de que yo respondiera.

—Um…No tengo planes. Planeaba trabajar en mi proyecto de fotografía en esta semana. Eso es todo.

Rachel giro su vista hacia Dana y comenzaron a hablar entre murmullos con rapidez, también reían emocionadas… Oh mierda, ¿Qué estarán tramando? Me asuste al instante. No me gusta como la gente utiliza una pequeña pizca de información y exploran sus posibilidades con otros. Esto es sospechoso Max, muy sospechoso. No sucedió nada hasta que Dana me miro en un instante cuando decidí enfocarme nuevamente en el tema.

—No se preocupen, Max, Kate, tengo un plan. —exclamo Dana mientras irradiaba un aura de felicidad—. Entonces, todas nosotras tenemos una insulsa semana. Rachel, sé que tú y Frank han tenido problemas… Él está enfermo, ¿verdad?

Rachel asintió y contesto.

—Sí, Frank se encuentra inestable ahora mismo, no podemos hacer tanto como quisiera. Además, es un amargado, por su culpa no hemos estado juntos últimamente.

—Yo tengo una buena semana, si, una llena con asuntos de la universidad. —aclaro Dana, tratando de actualizarnos con sus asuntos con rapidez. Juliet no está aquí, de otra manera, estaríamos aquí sentadas escuchando como hablan de su tan ajetreada vida… Dejando todos los sucesos románticos a un lado para que nosotras pudiésemos imaginar. De alguna forma es lindo como ellas tratan de ocultarlo, hacen un mal trabajo haciéndolo, son… adorables—. No creo que Juliet pueda estar aquí, tiene cosas que hacer, pero hasta donde me ha contado, ha tenido una buena semana. Ahora, volvamos a nuestros asuntos.

—Eso fue rápido. —comento Rachel al mirar a Dana con una media sonrisa—. Las dos no harán nada… ¿Romántico?

Dana se muestra inexpresiva, pero reclama.

—Ella y yo no estamos juntas… así que, no, nada romántico pasara.

—Nunca dije que estaban juntas. —Oh, golpe bajo Rachel.

—Lo que sea, volvamos a lo nuestro. —comenzó a hablar Dana, evadiendo las interrogantes de Rachel—. He estado hablando con mis contactos. Brooke, te conseguí una cita con Luke.

—¿Luke? —pregunto Brooke con tranquilidad—. ¿Lo conozco? —Dana asintió.

—Estudia en Blackwell. Viste la mayoría de las veces negro, siempre lleva un gorro, es fotógrafo, algo callado… Conoce a Warren. Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad. Saldrás con él este sábado en la noche a las 7:30 p.m.

—Wow, eso fue rápido. —contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás creí que Luke gustase de Brooke… que lindo.

—Muy bien… Lyss, te conseguí una cita con Evan…

—¿Con Evan? —pregunto Alyssa, su expresión cambio radicalmente—. No creo que tengamos algo en común… ¿Él dijo que si?

Dana asintió mientras sonreía.

—¿Podrías darle una oportunidad? Ira a la exposición de Arte y Fotografía Japonesa esta semana y necesita una acompañante.

Alyssa asintió antes de levantarse para retirarse.

—Le enviare un mensaje, gracias Dana.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunto Rachel. Alyssa asintió, Brooke se levantó para irse con ella—. Um… Está bien.

Las dos se fueron, dejándonos a nosotras cinco solas en la habitación. Dana usualmente nos dice sus planes a nosotras primero antes que, a ellas, Brooke y Alyssa solo quieren conseguir todo con rapidez. Lo que me recuerda que estamos olvidando a alguien. Voltee a ver hacia Victoria, quien estaba jugando con sus dedos en su regazo.

—¿Dónde están Taylor y Courtney? —pregunte. Victoria volteo a verme con una gran tranquilidad.

—Ellas están con Zack y Logan… Esas dos estarán ocupadas toda esta semana a causa ellos.

—¿Logan? ¿El mismo con el que salí antes? —Dana pregunto, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida—. Eso está… bien, solo que… Nunca lo imagine. Estoy segura que Juliet no sabe lo de Zack tampoco.

—Sí, comenzaron a salir desde la semana pasada, aun es un chisme fresco, —aclaro Victoria con una media sonrisa.

Caray, Zack y Logan son realmente rápidos, jamás lo habría visto venir, creo que tampoco las demás lo habrían pensado antes.

Dana miro hacia su teléfono y dirigió su vista hacia mi persona.

—Para ustedes dos les conseguí unas personas que creo que encajarían muy bien con ustedes. Kate, tu cita es con alguien a quien ya conoces y creo que el seria como un… caballero. Y Max, tu cita es con alguien que te sorprenderá, aún más que la de Kate. Bueno, tu cita es con la expareja de Rachel.

¿Un ex? ¿Obtengo algo por parte de Rachel? No creo que me pueda comparar con ella, ¿Cómo esto saldrá bien a mi favor? En respuesta mi rostro dibujo una falsa sonrisa antes de que bajara mi vista para ver mis manos. Alguien con quien Rachel salió… No puedo competir con eso… Tal vez deba volver a salir con Justin o con alguien más… Al menos tengo esperanza en que la cita de Kate salga bien, ella ya está muriendo de la emoción, espero que todo salga de maravilla.

—Esta es la oferta. —dijo Dana—. Sé que ustedes dos son muy… tímidas, por lo que estarán en una doble cita con Juliet y conmigo, ya que las dos no tenemos planes para esta semana.

No pude evitar reírme un poco, se supone que no tenía tiempo libre esta semana y ahora propone una doble cita sin una cita… Que tonta eres, Dana. Rachel se rasco un poco su nuca y dijo:

—Ustedes dos los deleitaran con su presencia y las adoraran. Confíen en mí.

Dana sonrió.

—Vayan a verme en frente de Blackwell a las 6 p.m, vistan apropiadamente; nos iremos a unas cuantas millas lejos de Cannon Beach y cenaremos en Newmans 988. Un elegante restaurante Italiano y Francés, deben verse formales y lindas.

—Tengo que trabajar arduamente en ello con mi ex, no te preocupes Max, no lucirá mal para ti. —Rachel me lo prometió con una enorme sonrisa al mirar en mi dirección.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, estoy más preocupada de no verme como una desalineada que por cómo se verá el ex de Rachel, él debe preocuparse más por ese detalle.

—No te preocupes, creo que yo seré la que lucirá mal.

—No digas eso. —me reclamo Dana—. Vuelve a venir mañana, yo te voy a arreglar. Con todo lo que me ha contado Rachel, tu eres perfecta para su ex… Solo que debemos tomar en cuenta la etiqueta del restaurante.

¿Qué tan elegante es ese lugar? Genial, un restaurante súper elegante con alguien súper cuadrado como yo acompañada de la expareja de Rachel…Estoy arruinada. Miro hacia Kate, ella me devuelve la misma mirada preocupante que yo tengo ahora mismo dibujado en todo mi rostro, eso no me conforta para nada. Dana y Rachel lucen emocionadas, pero cuando miro a Victoria, parece como si evitara que una risa saliera de su boca. Ya lo entiendo, Max Caulfield en un restaurante elegante donde obviamente jamás ha estado antes. Que alguien me mate.

—Mañana, las quiero a las dos en mi habitación a las 5 de la tarde, ¡así estaremos listas a tiempo para irnos! —exclamo Dana con emoción.

Cuando Kate y yo salimos hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios, observamos como Victoria salía también de la habitación, creo que las dos compartimos el mismo sentimiento de pavor ante el inminente anuncio del restaurante por toda la escuela. Nuestras citas son sorpresa, ambas sabemos que serán personas fuera de nuestro alcance, y para ponerle un toque final a esta torre de la humillación, iremos a un restaurante que esta fuera de nuestra zona de confort. ¿Debería planear el funeral para Marzo?

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto la historia? Si es asi, muchisimas gracias por leer el capitulo, enserio, me anima mucho a seguir traduciendolo y como dije antes, dejen su criticas constructivas en un REVIEW, me ayudan muchisimo y deseo mejorar, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Pero... ¿Quien sera acaso la cita de Max? Creo que todos lo sabemos ya, pero el suspenso siempre es lo mejor :'D En fin, seguire con la traduccion con los dias, tal vez un capitulo cada semana, pues ahora mismo estoy en finales de Universidad y no debo dejarla justo ahora. Pero para los que ya me conocen, juro que no lo dejare, pienso retomar mis fics abandonados, no los defraudare.**_

 ** _¡Nos veremos en otro capitulo!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Dejaran algun Review?_**


	2. La Cita

_**¡Buenas noches! Por Dios, ¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! Se que dije que les traeria un capitulo cada semana y mi idea es subirlos cada sabado, pero justamente tuve examenes en la Universidad y me fue imposible seguir con la traduccion, enserio, lo lamento mucho.**_

 _ **Pero me alegra muchisimo que hay lectores y fieles seguidores de la historia original por aqui, es un honor que vengan a leer esta mala traduccion (no creo que lo haya hecho bien, ¿que opinan?). Pero ahora siguen las respuestas a los reviews, como siempre, escojo solo dos a causa de espacio (aunque este capitulo es largo)**_

 **deuce2891:** _I know you don't speak sapnish darling, but I'm so happy that you like this translation! :'D and don't worry, ALL THE PEOPLE WILL LOVE YOUR STORY!_ _You deserv it !_

 **kact3007:** _Me alegra mucho que ye haya gustado esta version, mi ingles no es tan bueno pero hago un gran esfuerzo en esta traduccion, aunque sea con varios dias de demora, tratare de subirlos cada sabado :D_

 _ **Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado y no se preocupen, si no les respondo, agradezco mucho su apoyo, em animan muchisimo a seguir con la traduccion. :D**_

 _ **Pero ahora debo decirles algo, la autora esta en proceso de correcion de los capitulos y hasta donde me ha informado, solo tiene los primeros tres capitulos corregidos, por lo que ahora me pondre en contacto con ella para ver que puedo hacer. Se que para algunos sonara ridiculo, pero ella desea darles capitulos de gran calidad y desde un principio me pidio que esperara a que le diera luz verde para traducir los capitulos despues de que los corrigiera, yo no tengo problema alguno, puedo esperar a un gran resultado y se que ustedes pueden tambien. Lo comento puesto que la correcion puede tardar dias y no se si puedan aguantar esto... ¿Que dicen?**_

 _ **Ahora les dejare el segundo capitulo, ¡Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

 _LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL (TRAMA Y DESARROLO) PERTENECEN A DEUCE2891, PERSONAJES COMO MAX CAULFIELD Y CHLOE PRICE PERTENECEN A SQUARE-ENIX_

 **Capitulo 2**

 **La Cita**

Al día siguiente me encontraba arrastrando mis pies a la habitación de Dana acompañada de Kate. Eras las cinco en punto y Dana ya estaba preparada para irse... mostrando su buena figura. Aquí estaba yo, vistiendo unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa formal blanca, conociendo a Dana sabía que me obligaría a usar un vestido o algo parecido. Por lo menos Kate se vistió más formal, está a un paso delante de mí. No puedo decir que estoy aterrada, tengo un gran miedo a lo que vendrá. Estoy completamente aterrorizada. Me he pasado todo el día diciéndome, _"Vamos, Max. Tu puedes"_ pero no confió en mi propia palabra.

Después de ayudar a cubrir las ojeras de Kate con un poco de maquillaje, Dana busco con rapidez en su armario para sacar un vestido sin mangas muy hermoso de un color azul obscuro, unos delgados tirantes y un listón de seda que amarro a los hombros de mi rubia amiga. Le quedaba muy bien. Lo único que nos sorprendió a las dos, fue el hecho de que Dana decidiera soltar la cabellera de Kate, nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, se ve tan hermosa con el cabello de esa forma, especialmente cuando Dana "re-hizo" el flequillo para que se viera bien junto a su peinado. Kate lucia hermosa y un poco mayor, por un año o dos. Wow, Kate podría ser una rompe corazones.

Oh dios, es mi turno. Dana inmediatamente saco un vestido para mí, sabía que estaba por venir… Era un vestido color rosa brillante, parecido al de Kate, pero con un listón blanco en mi cintura. El vestido era sin mangas y un collar adornaba mi cuello… Parezco una niña… Como si lo único que me interesaran son las piruletas y los enormes moños decorando mi cabeza, incluso podría parecer que me adentraría hacia una juguetería sin la supervisión de un adulto. Pero no me quejare. Dana y Kate amaron mi nuevo aspecto y tuve que aceptarlo cada vez que me miraba al espejo. Estaba preparada para la sesión de maquillaje, pero Dana solo puso un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, un toque delineador y _gloss_ en mis labios para que lucieran más seductores. Okay, debo ser sincera, el vestido no era tan malo como lo creía.

Dana… Ha, la hermosa Dana llevaba puesto un vestido corto color blanco que acentuaba su figura a la perfección y se había maquillado. Claro que si, como las típicas porristas de las portadas de revistas. Incluso Julieta, quien llegó a la habitación después de un rato, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul brillante que tenía unas pequeñas alteraciones en las mangas y el largo, pero era básicamente el mismo que el de Kate. Cuando Julieta y Dana estaban juntas, lucían tan lindas y prácticamente perfectas. Vaya, Max, ¿acaso estarás celosa? Las hípsters pueden ser también celosas.

Ya era hora, pero cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras sentí por un momento que debía quedarme aquí, parada mientras esperaba que Dana me obligara a quedarme. Pero no sucedió, tengo que ir. Al bajar esperamos a Dana en la entrada, mientras ella iba por su auto. Juliet se quedó con nosotras y se percató de las miradas que recibíamos, me sentía desnuda y eso era peor que sentirme como una niña.

Repentinamente, Dana apareció dentro de su auto y en el asiento trasero estaba… ¿Rachel? Oh Dios,

—Suban, señoritas. —dijo Dana para animarnos a subir e irnos en dirección al norte. Juliet se posiciono como copiloto, yo me senté entra Kate y Rachel en el asiento trasero, ya listas, Dana acelero—. Kate, tu cita ya se ha ido, por lo que lo veras cuando lleguemos.

—Y Max, tu cita llegara muy pronto. —aclaro Rachel con una enorme sonrisa. Oh, muy bien.

—Rachel, ¿Tú también vienes? —pregunte con curiosidad.

Ella asintió.

—Dana y Juliet me lo pidieron, no tenía nada planeado y creo que así podre asegurarme de que ella se comporte de la mejor manera.

—Oh, okay. —conteste, casi en un susurro. Pasaron veinte segundos para que procesara lo que dijo Rachel, voltee a verla sorprendida—. Espera… Acaso dijiste, ¿" _que ella se comporte"_ ?, ¿ _" ella"?_... ¿Mi cita es una mujer?

Jamás había visto a Rachel roja por la vergüenza, fue algo que sucedió muy rápido y con intensidad, su rostro se volvió un tomate. No podre negar que mi rostro estaba de la misma forma, aun procesaba el hecho de que mi tarde iba de mal en peor… Estaba tan aterrada. Una chica, ¿una chica? Está bien. Estoy bien, no es momento para que entre en pánico, Max, todo está bien. Todo estará bien…

Voy a matar a Rachel.

—Lo siento. —me susurro la ojiverde—. Es solo que… Las últimas citas que te hemos dado han sido un desastre, tuve una corazonada y… Esto se me ocurrió. Por favor, solo… solo será una cita, por favor, ella de verdad necesita salir y conocer gente, y tú eres… La mejor persona con la que puede salir justo ahora.

—Yo… Yo no gusto de las chicas, Rachel. —intente confirmárselo de la mejor forma posible.

—Solo será una cita, ¿sí?, por favor. —me suplico con un tono dulce y con una mirada de desesperación.

Bueno… Es solo una cita, eso no me hará daño, ¿verdad?, no hay problema si es con una chica… Es una cita con una persona y puedo hacerlo.

—Claro, una cita no sería tan malo. —al escucharlo, Rachel me dio un fuerte abrazo. Creo que reaccione mal, no puede ser tan malo… Espero.

Durante el camino, no hable en lo absoluto, lo que no ayudo a los nervios de Rachel. No me preocupo por el hecho de que tendré una cita con una chica, estoy preocupada de no lograr que todo salga bien. Quiero decir, esta chica tiene que ser alguien especial para Rachel si alguna vez salieron y yo no soy tan genial como ella. Gracias a Dios de que Kate este aquí, porque pude sentir como me tomo de la mano con cuidado, logrando calmarme.

Gracias Kate, eres la mejor. ¿Sabes qué? Esta cita saldrá muy bien. Puedo hacerlo, he tenido citas antes y soy una buena persona, ¿Lo soy? Pero que dices Max, claro que lo soy. Solo se tu misma, todo saldrá muy bien, solo tranquilízate y se tu misma.

Después de un tiempo, llegamos a Newmans 988 y encontramos un lugar para el auto que solo estaba a unos pasos de la entrada. La arquitectura del edificio no es tan _intimidante_ como lo creí, el edificio es más pequeño de lo que imaginé y de alguna manera era lindo. No hay tantos autos en el estacionamiento, pero incluso con la poca gente, parecía lleno. Mis nervios solo se apoderaban de mí y tome con fuerza la mano de Kate cuando caminamos en dirección a la entrada.

La habitación es súper pequeña, solo hará todo más incómodo, maldición Dana. Una mujer con un lindo vestido se nos acercó.

—Bienvenidas a Newmans 988, ¿tienen alguna reservación? —Dana se acercó.

—Sí y unas son por separado. La primera esta con el nombre de Watson y es para dos… Creo que el caballero ya está aquí, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. —confirmo la mujer y señalo en dirección a la ventana de la derecha—. Esta por ahí, junto a la ventana.

Miré en esa dirección junto a Kate y vi la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Warren, quien estaba sentado junto a la ventana, lucia muy incómodo, justamente como yo me sentía. Paso una mano por su cabello antes de pararse y mirarnos. Kate se sonrojo con fuerza antes de voltear a verme, lo único que pude pensar fue que esta situación era demasiado adorable; claramente la linda Kate estaría en una cita amorosa junto al dulce de Warren, ¿hay algo más adorable que esto? No lo pude resistir, sonreí al ver la enorme sonrisa de Kate.

Juliet escolto a Kate hacia Warren, él se paró de su asiento para ofrecérselo de forma caballerosa a mi rubia amiga. Cuando lo hizo, Juliet regreso y Warren se sentó en el otro lugar, mi corazón se derretía por tanta adorabilidad… Pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que mis nervios regresaran. Dana sonrió y regreso su vista hacia la mujer.

—La siguiente está bajo el nombre de Amber y es para dos, creo que somos las primeras en llegar para esa y la ultima es una mesa para tres con el nombre de Ward.

—Okay, la mesa para tres esta por aquí, hacia su izquierda cerca de esa ventana. —la mujer fue guiándolas hacia su mesa—. La mesa para Amber está subiendo las escaleras.

Esa es para mí… Oh mi Dios, esa era yo. Rachel me dio un pequeño codazo en la espalda para hacer salir de mi imaginación y comencé a seguir a la mujer, alejándome de ellas. Fui en dirección hacia el segundo piso.

La segunda planta está _casi_ vacía, solo había dos o tres parejas. Es acogedor y silencioso, justo lo que esperaba para un sitio pequeño. Mi estómago se estaba revolviendo. Esto se ponía peor cada minuto: una cita, una cita a ciegas, una expareja de Rachel que gusta la típica imagen de una chica popular, mi cita es una chica, vamos a comer en un elegante restaurante Italiano y Francés, en una acogedora atmosfera, separada de mis amigas, esperando a que mi cita llegue… ¿Cómo es que aún no sudo como un cerdo?

Una mesera llego preguntándome si deseaba algo de tomar mientras esperaba. Oh, como desearía beber algo de vino, pero creo que lo mejor sería pedir agua, no creo que se vea muy bien que en un lugar que no es apto para niños me vean bebiendo eso… Creo que lo mejor será pedir un poco de agua y es la única opción legal. Aun así, estoy agradecida por el agua, aun no quiero beberla. Quiero evitar ir al baño, aunque estoy sola, así que cometí el error de ver los precios del menú… Creo que, si quiero un poco de agua, la necesito. Quiero decir, no tengo tanto dinero, precios de treinta y uno a sesenta dólares son demasiado para mí, pero puede ser normal para los demás. Respira hondo, Max, respira hondo.

Después de unos diez minutos, vi a la mujer de antes acompañada de una chica detrás de ella, guiándola en mi dirección. Sin pensarlo, me pare para arreglar mi vestido, asegurándome de verme presentable para mi cita, (no me importo si era una chica o un chico) cuando ya estaban cerca mío, vi con claridad a la chica detrás suyo, estaba parada en frente mío cuando abrí mi boca por la sorpresa, la misma sorpresa que ella tenía. Puta. Mierda.

—¿Ch-Chloe? —pude conseguir hablar, casi fue en un susurro—. De… De verdad… ¿Eres tú?

Ella cambio su expresión y trago en seco.

—¿Max? Con una mie- Wow.

La mujer desapareció enseguida, dejándonos con nuestras expresiones de sorpresa, no alejábamos nuestra mirada de la otra. Chloe Price, mi mejor amiga de la infancia… Una fuerza misteriosa debe estar tratando de unirnos esta misma noche. Sentí que perdía mi fuerza de voluntad al tenerla frente mío, cerré mi boca en un dos por tres. Chloe se encontraba de pie igual que yo, alta como siempre, pero su cabello estaba teñido de un azul que se convertía a rosa al acercarse a las raíces, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, la cual tenía un botón suelto y el cuello no se mostraba en la posición correcta. Provocando que una pequeña parte de un tatuaje, unos pantalones negros se ceñían a su cuerpo a la perfección, pero se podía notar el volumen en sus pies provocado por sus botas.

Chloe debía estar inspeccionándome de la misma forma, ya que nuestros ojos se encontraron en una pequeña fracción de segundo y miramos enseguida hacia otra dirección con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

—¿N-Nos sentamos? —pregunto Chloe mientras sostenía mi silla.

Asentí, tomé asiento con lentitud, mis ojos no se despegaron de los de Chloe en ningún momento. Eventualmente, ella miro en otra dirección y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Se sentó en una extraña e incómoda posición, la mesera apareció nuevamente para entregarle un vaso de agua a mi amiga peliazul.

Después de un gracias, la mesera desapareció y Chloe tomo un gran sorbo de su agua, regreso el vaso a su posición y dejo caer sus manos en su regazo.

El silencio era incomodo, por lo que decidí iniciar una conversación amena. Era mi mejor amiga, después de cinco años seguro tendríamos algo de qué hablar…

—Chloe… me agrada verte… de nuevo. —ella asintió ligeramente, sus ojos evadían los míos.

—Sí, es… agradable verte. Inesperado, pero agradable.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté, antes de darme cuenta de que me metí en un tema muy delicado. Antes de que dijera algo, hable—. L-Lo se… Debí haber llamado… Escribir o visitarte… Lo siento.

—Sí, deberías haberlo hecho. —respondió con dureza, me contuve de levantarme para rodearla con mis brazos—. Fueron cinco años o más y no recibí respuesta tuya, debí ir tras de ti como ahora.

—Yo no planee esto. —repliqué, sentí la culpa consumirme poco a poco—. Sucedieron muchas cosas y… Lo sé, debí haber hecho algo… creo que no puedo decir nada para excusarme.

—No. —dijo, mientras tomaba el menú en sus manos le hecho una ojeada rápida antes de que sus ojos se estuvieran por salir de sus cuencas. Justo como me sucedió a mi antes—. Caray, no lo negaras, pero los precios aquí son… ***** _Hella._

Sonreí por un momento, creí ver a la antigua Chloe y concorde con ella.

—Exacto, ni siquiera sé si ordenare algo… ¿Quieres algún aperitivo? —Chloe se movió un poco en su asiento, se veía incomoda cuando se sonrojo por un momento. Me le quedé viendo, pude ver como escondía su rostro detrás del menú que sostenía.

Hmm… los precios son demasiado para nosotras y… no tengo antojo de mariscos o pasteles y esas cosas…

—Chloe, ¿Quieres pasar a la entrada?

—Claro. —contesto con rapidez, su rostro seguía oculto—. Yo, em… debo ser honesta, yo no como mucho de esto.

—Yo tampoco. —le conteste.

Chloe viro su vista para llamar a la mesera con un movimiento de mano. Mierda, no sé ni siquiera que voy a comer. Rápido Max, solo mira rápido y escoge algo al azar, no sudes. La mesera estaba en camino y Chloe bajo su mano, miro de nuevo el menú y dijo:

—¿Tienes algo más para beber que no sea agua y… algo sin alcohol?

—Tenemos café y té señorita.

Chloe mostro una sonrisa pícara y contesto.

—¿Me puedes traer un té helado, por favor?

Cuando la mesera se fue, miré con curiosidad a la peliazul; han pasado cinco años desde que vi a esta chica/chico, ha crecido mucho. Desde todos los cambios que ha hecho, aún tiene el mismo rostro y la misma personalidad… Creo. No dije nada al respecto, pero sonreí cuando vi como sus ojos veían nuevamente el menú, su rostro se ponía rojo cuando releía los precios una y otra vez. Hay algo infantil que me encanta de Chloe que me hace sonreír como antes, incluso ahora. Maldición, me siento como una pendeja ahora.

—Chloe… Te extrañe. —lo dije en un susurro.

Chloe alejo su vista del menú para verme, su rostro se mostraba serio.

—Entonces debiste llamar o venir a visitarme. Si, también pude haber llamado, pero ya has estado suficiente tiempo en Arcadia para volver a hacer amigos en vez de ver a los que ya tenías.

—Soy un desastre. —aclare. No puedo decirle la verdadera razón, no aun… No es fácil hablar de ello, no ha ello—. Realmente lo arruine y no es justo para ti. No hay excusa para ello.

—Ahora mismo estoy molesta contigo. —lo dijo en un susurro, por el hecho de que era un lugar público—. Pero… duele más saber que volviste a Arcadia para algo más importante… Estudios, ¿Verdad? —maldición… justo en el blanco, Chloe. Soltó el menú y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa, mientras jugaba con el vaso que anteriormente tenia agua—. Blackwell, por supuesto. Quiero decir… Estoy feliz por ti, Max, has elegido seguir con tu carrera fotográfica en un muy buen lugar… Solo estoy lastimada.

¿Qué puedo decir ante eso? Enserio, lo arruiné y lo hice en grande. Cuando vi a Chloe después de tanto tiempo me sentí feliz, emocionada, alegre y ahora me siento como la peor persona del planeta. Nada de lo que diga hará una diferencia, ya la he lastimado y me disculpo por ello, pero no es suficiente. Fue muy difícil mantener contacto con ella después de todo, entre nosotras reino el silencio hasta que la mesera trajo el Té.

Después de cinco minutos, Chloe se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y pregunto:

—Bueno… um, ¿Cómo es Seattle?

Relájate, Max.

—Fue agradable, grande y ruidosa, me fue difícil manejarla, pero fue agradable.

—Fue difícil volver a un pueblo rustico como Arcadia, ¿Verdad?

—Más bien, fue agradable regresar a un lugar lejos del tráfico y las empresas.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —Chloe pregunto con un dejo de picardía y sonrió—. Deben estar perdiendo la cordura sin ti.

—Probablemente, pero les va muy bien. —le conteste, mire tímidamente a los ojos azules de Chloe—. ¿Cómo esta Joyce?

La sonrisa de Chloe desapareció otra vez, siendo reemplazada por una mirada molesta y puso los ojos en blanco—. Mamá está bien. Se volvió a casar.

—¿Enserio? No he podido visitar las _Dos Ballenas_ desde que regrese, no he podido verla… Entonces, ¿Tienes un padrastro?

—¡Pffft! —exclamo antes de tomar un largo trago de su taza de Té—. Estúpido le queda como anillo al dedo. Es un exmilitar y trabaja a tiempo completo en Blackwell como guardia de seguridad. De seguro ya lo has visto.

—¿David? —Chloe asintió.

El tonto con una defensa colgada en su trasero es tu… ¿Padrastro? Maldición, Chloe, eso apesta.

—Sí, una feliz familia disfuncional. Bueno, ¿Blackwell cumple con todo lo que imaginaste?

Me encogí de hombros: lo era, pero a la vez no.

—Eso creo. Es una escuela de fotografía… Y tengo clases con Mark Jefferson como profesor… es genial.

—¿Un amor platónico? Ha, Rachel también se enamoró de él. —Chloe sonrió por placer.

Oh… Estoy en una cita, una cita REAL, casi lo olvidaba.

—Entonces, um… Rachel pensó que esto sería una cita fenomenal. —mi vieja amiga comenzó a reírse.

—Me dijo que debía salir, que encontró a la persona ideal para mí y que tendría un tiempo agradable… Jamás me dijo que sería con mi mejor amiga de hace cinco años.

—Tampoco me dijo que eras tú. —le reclame—. Y tampoco sabía que era con una chica hasta hace unas horas.

—Oh, ¿entonces no gustas de los melones, Max? —me pregunto con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco a la mesa—. Vaya, Rachel realmente arruino esta cita.

Extrañamente, no concorde con ella. No, no estaba emocionada por esto después de todo, tenía pavor ante todo esto, pero cundo vi a Chloe, aunque todo se volvió tenso entre nosotras. Me sentía relajada. Pues, no tengo que mentir sobre mi forma de ser, solo soy yo y no tengo miedo de demostrarlo. Es extraño, me gusta. De repente, mi estómago rugió exigiendo que lo alimentaran… Tengo hambre.

—Hmm, ¿Qué tienen en este menú? Estoy muriendo de hambre. —comente con un toque de timidez. Chloe se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, realmente no como nada de este tipo… Langosta con gambas, Filete de cordero marinada en salsa, Ravioles du jour… No son de mi gusto.

—Me siento como un alíen con tan solo ver el menú. —conteste con honestidad.

—Hey, que tal si… ¿Pagamos por las bebidas y salimos de aquí? —pregunto Chloe con rapidez. La mire a los ojos inesperadamente—. Prefiero comer la típica comida rápida como una hamburguesa y esas mierdas.

¡Si! Has leído mi mente, bien hecho antigua Chloe.

—Concuerdo, pero… vine con otras personas.

—Yo te llevo, se conducir. —dijo rápidamente y llamo a la mesera para pedir la cuenta—. Confía en mí, Max.

¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Esto es tan bizarro: hace media hora me estaba muriendo por tener una cita a ciegas con un desconocido y ahora estoy con Chloe, me mejor amiga, y aunque me sienta tranquila a su lado, tengo este extraño sentimiento en mi pecho… Debe ser porque es la primera vez que la veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Esto es agradable y se siente bien cuando estoy a su lado. Y con el dolor en mi estómago, estoy lista para irme a cualquier lugar con ella. Mientras ella hablaba con la mesera y pagaba, le envié un mensaje a Dana diciéndole que estaba por suceder, por supuesto, tengo que explicarle mañana que esto era más una reunión que una cita, pero por ahora, dejare que sea feliz con la idea de que por fin encontré a alguien.

Chloe se levantó de su asiento y me ofreció su mano. Guarde mi celular, acepte su ayuda y me levante de mi asiento, ella tomaba mi mano con delicadeza. Nuestro agarre se rompió cuando tuvimos que bajar las escaleras, pero aun podía sentir el calor de su mano en mi piel y eso enviaba un pequeño hormigueo a mi cuerpo. Cuando bajamos las escaleras pasamos justo al lado de Dana. Sin embargo, mire en dirección de Kate y Warren y mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al verlos tan felices. Gracias a Dios. Chloe mantuvo la puerta abierta, dejo que yo saliera primero para salir después de mi… Solo Dios sabe que es lo que va a pasar.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les parecio? Por fin aparecio Chloe :D uno de mis personajes favoritos y pues, debo decir, que la palabra** Hella **la he dejado asi por ahora, ¿Porque? pues segun mis conocimientos, esto significa.**_

 **Hella:** _Hella es una jerga del habla inglesa, que viene de la union de Hell of a lot, se usa para describir un suceso muy bueno o para describir una buena cantidad de algo._

 ** _Como veran, en la version original Chloe lo usa para referirse a los precios altos del restaurante, desee dejarlo por que es una palabra que me encanta de Chloe y no encontre otra forma de traducirla. Por lo que la deje asi, pero si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de como ponerla, diganme y con gusto la pongo, pero si desean que la deje, diganmelo... ¡Su opinion es importante!_**

 ** _No tengo nada mas que decir, excepto unas disculpas por el retraso y que como siempre, si encuentran algun error o quieran hacerme una critica constructiva, con gusto las recibo, no se preocupen por ello._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Dejaran algun review?_**


	3. La Travesía por Comida

**_¡Hola a todos! Sé que prometí que lo traería lo más pronto posible, pero ya que regrese de mis vacaciones tuve problemas con mi Word, hasta hace dos días se pudo arreglar y desde ese momento me puse a traducir, claro, ya tenía un poco escrito en un cuaderno pero ya me urgía escribirlo en este formato para ustedes. Pensaba traer el tres y el cuatro juntos pero ya que vi que me desvele hasta las cuatro para terminar este pues ahora me tomare el cuatro con calmita como los anteriores y se los traeré como lo prometí antes, cada sábado o domingo._**

 ** _Ahora hay que contestar el review c:_**

 **Gailux:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Me alegra mucho de que te guste esta obra maestra, deuce esta cada vez mas emocionada de saber que otras personas lean su fic, espero te guste este capítulo.

 ** _Como ese fue el único review que llego (no crean que me quejo de eso xD) pero en fin, me dedique a hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible, pero si encuentran errores por favor, díganme, con gusto recibo las criticas. ¡Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

 _LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL (TRAMA Y DESARROLLO) PERTENECEN A DEUCE2891, PERSONAJES COMO MAX CAULFIELD Y CHLOE PRICE PERTENECEN A SQUARE-ENIX._

 **Capitulo 3**

 **La Travesía por Comida**

Pude sentir el aire helado por toda mi piel, haciéndome recordar que llevo un puto vestido… Maldita seas, Dana. Algo si que es agradecido por parte de mis pulmones, el aire fresco, algo en lo que Seattle no te puede dar es aire fresco por parte de la playa. Una de las cosas que extrañaba de Arcadia Bay era su playa, pero eso no era lo que más extrañaba con fervor. No, lo que añoraba mas estaba en frente de mi guiándome al interior de su camioneta, la cual estaba justo del otro lado de la carretera.

Detuvimos el paso justo al llegar a su camioneta, incluso con las luces del atardecer lucia un aspecto retro y rustico, como un animal que muda la piel, pero jamás la vuelve a recuperar, solo la superficie izquierda está expuesta. Oxidada y sin arreglo, algo punky lo cual es perfecto para esta nueva Chloe. Okay, bueno, la camioneta tiene su encanto… Y combina a la perfección con Chloe.

No lo pensé ni dos veces para sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, pero un brazo detuvo mi intento de abrir la puerta. Ella apareció, abriendo por mí la puerta para que así subiera a la camioneta. Una punk muy caballerosa debo decir. Es una idiota, pero es una lindura.

Ya que estaba dentro, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta hasta llegar al lado opuesto del vehículo, abriendo la puerta del conductor.

—¿Alguna idea donde quieras comer? —pregunto Chloe mientras se arreglaba su vestimenta antes de estar dentro del auto—. Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, cerca de Arcadia, tienen unas deliciosas hamburguesas y mariscos si gustas. Oh podríamos pedir para llevar. Tú decides, princesa.

—No soy una princesa. —reclame al instante. No me gusta que me llamen de esa forma—. No permitas que el vestido te engañe, me encantaría tener puesto unos jeans ahora.

Chloe comenzó a carcajearse y llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa.

—Si, no recuerdo a Max Caulfield siendo tan _niña_ desde la última vez que nos vimos… Pero cinco años pueden cambiar a las personas.

Mierda, un duro golpe a mi corazón. Fije mi vista en ella para responder, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando mire a Chloe cambiar su estilo: desabotonó algunos botones de arriba, exponiendo un poco más su pecho, levanto las mangas hasta quedar arriba de sus codos, mostrando su blanca piel y su tatuaje muy colorido.

Arremango un poco los pantalones para desplegar lo que parecían ser unas botas de campo grandes, y para finalizar su look, saco de la guantera un gorro color azul obscuro (algo muy hipster) y se lo puso en su cabeza. Instantáneamente me sonroje cuando ella se acomodo su ropa para estar mas relajada, me sentí nostálgica al ver de nuevo a la antigua Chloe que recordaba. Es raro que diga… ¿Qué podría verla haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez? Pfft, borra eso de tu memoria, Max.

Cuando finalizo, mi amiga peli-azul acerco su cabeza dentro del auto y volteo a verme, su aliento se hizo notar cuando respiraba.

—Hey, ¿no quieres algo mas cómodo?... ¿Algo debajo de ese estúpido vestido? Se está poniendo muy frio aquí fuera.

¿Me estas ofreciendo tu ropa? ¿Realmente han pasado cinco años desde que vi a esta chica? Porque me siento como si jamás me hubiese ido de aquí.

—Um… No lo sé, es algo extraño de preguntar.

—Tengo una vieja muda de Rachel, puedes cambiarte aquí dentro si lo deseas. —comento, encendió en un dos por tres un cigarro—. Oh puedes salir con ese vestido.

—Me quedare con el vestido por ahora. Dana se esforzó demasiado con esto que me odiaría si lo corto en pedacitos tan rápido. —aclare antes de considerar que lo que acabo de decir puede tomarse como algo sexual… Me sonroje al momento de pensar en eso—. Lo sé, soy una nerd que esta fuera de lugar con este vestido.

Chloe se encogió de hombros y se adentro hacia el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo antes de que volteara a verme.

—Luces como una niña perdida, la cual perdió su listón favorito. —hablo rápidamente antes de encender el motor—. Pero… deberías usar vestidos más seguido, Max. Luces muy bonita.

Um… Perdona, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo que luzco bonita? Oh cielos, Max, tu rostro es la sede de la convención del sonrojo justo ahora. Rápido, di algo, que no suene tan idiota… Aunque, Chloe podría apreciar mi idiotez.

—Tú también luces muy bien, Chloe. Incluso más ahora que ya estas cómoda.

—No gusto de elegantes mierdas, pero lo intente. —me sonrió justo antes de salir del estacionamiento.

Esta noche se volverá muy dura si no controlo esto del sonrojo. Es increíble, he recibido muchos cumplidos por parte de otros chicos y de mis amigos, pero cuando Chloe me dice uno repentinamente me convierto en una langosta.

Creo que, tal vez, sea porque no la he visto en mucho tiempo y ahora todo lo que ella diga no me dejara dormir esta noche. Eso es, eso es lo que pasa, me abruma tanto el hecho de que Chloe Price este conmigo nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, que ahora todo lo que diga me emocionara esta noche. Es difícil de creer que ella sea la misma chica con la que crecí, prácticamente mi hermana por parte de otra madre. Oh por Dios, cuando Rachel y Dana dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para mí, ellas no mentían… Increíble.

El silencio reino el ambiente del viaje, pero es el primer silencio-no-incomodo de la noche. Ambas nos concentramos en el camino y en escuchar la música de la radio, Tonos de música acústica que encajaban a la perfección con el camino que emprendíamos.

"… _I can see it all tonight underneath a perfect sky, where the univers revolves around the pupil of an eye And infinities stetch out from infinities within… and I'm a part of everything, I'm a part of everything…"_

Es raro escuchar esta música con Chloe a mi lado, siempre creí que ella odiaba este tipo de música, después de todo yo soy a la que llaman _hipster_ del grupo. Sonreí en el momento en que voltee a ver su rostro, se veía tan tranquila, relajada, mientras repetía las palabras de la canción, apoyada contra la ventana. Que sorpresa. Esta chica me ha sorprendido de todas las formas posibles muy rápido… Por un segundo, tuve la urgencia de peinar hacia atrás un poco de esa cabellera azul que se encontraba dividida por la gorra, pero eso hubiese sido muy raro… tan raro como yo pensando en esa posibilidad. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió eso, Max?

"… _Am I falling asleep? Is it all just a dream? Well, the cars are like water and the road is like a stream, rolling down through the city, flowing out into the sea, going nowhere like me, going nowhere like me…"_

Sentí un pequeño zumbido en mi cadera repentinamente. Saque mi teléfono y mire la notificación, la luz provoco que entrecerrara los ojos un poco al igual que ilumino la camioneta para ambas.

 **Dana:** "Entonces, Max… ¿Cómo les va? ¿Se están divirtiendo?

 **Max:** "No llamaría a esto una cita. Más bien una trampa."

 **Max:** "Pero, si, lo estoy disfrutando."

 **Dana:** "Perdona… Rachel dijo que tenía una increíble sorpresa para ti, pero jamás me dijo quien era hasta que te recogimos a ti y a Kate frente de la escuela. Que incomodo, especialmente porque es una chica."

 **Max: "** Fue incomodo, pero todo está bien. Es más como una reunión."

 **Dana:** "Te conseguiré una verdadera cita esta semana, amiga. ¡Diviértete! ***** ¡TTYL!"

Al guardar mi celular, puse los ojos en blanco y vire mi vista hacia la fría ventana, donde los arboles y las casas eran el punto fijo de mi vista. Justo lo que necesitaba, otra cita a ciegas… No debería estar enojada con Dana, no fue su culpa, fue de Rachel. Demonios, no puedo estar enojada. Ellas buscaron para Kate y yo una cita, querían que fuéramos felices, y nunca había visto a Kate sonreír de esa forma cuando salí de ese restaurante. Tal vez es lo que Rachel quiere para Chloe por igual… Si eso es verdad, pues me siento honorada por ser escogida, pero no creo que esa fuese la intención.

"… _When the morning starts to glow out in the corners of the sky, all the people come and go, and the time just passes by then I'm only gonna see it from the corner of my eye, when the planet spins, it sings like the wings of a dragonfly…"_

Nuevamente sentí un zumbido en la camioneta, pero esta vez no fue mi celular. Chloe se movió de tal forma que pudo sacar de su bolsillo trasero su celular, mientras lo sostuvo con su mano lo posiciono enfrente de ella mientras veía al mismo tiempo el camino, la luz de la pantalla la cegó un poco al igual que a mí. Me pregunto si seria Rachel preguntando cómo va con la cita. Seré honesta, me había olvidado completamente de que esto era una cita hasta que me estaba mensajeando con Dana.

No se siente como una la verdad… ¿Pero cómo se siente entonces? No es como "salir con amigos", es como… algo más emocional. Seguramente esto es una cita. ¿Es tan malo eso, Max? Una cita con una chica y de todas las mujeres del planeta, ¿Tu mejor amiga? Podría ser peor. Okay, ya le di vueltas al asunto, esto SI es una cita, pero es incomodo decir que es una cita.

"… _I can see it all tonight, I can see it all tonight…"_

¿Chloe sentirá que esto es una cita? Ya no se qué siente desde hace años. Oh Dios, ¿Se estará aburriendo conmigo? ¿Parara el auto y me lo dirá en seco? Claro que ella lo haría… tonta, mira de quien estás hablando. Es Chloe, probablemente la persona más franca después de Victoria… Creo que eso significa que estoy haciendo algo bien. Espero.

—Bueno, um… hay un buen lugar de comida rápida no tan lejos de Arcadia…—dijo Chloe mientras guardaba su celular y se enfocaba nuevamente en el camino—. A menos que no tengas apetito de comida chatarra.

—De hecho, eso suena grandioso, Che. —sonreí al contestar.

¿ _Che_? Wow… No la he llamado desde hace siglos. Espero que no se moleste por ello.

—Honestamente… me muero de hambre.

Chloe comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

—¡Ha! Yo también, no puedo esperar a inhalar el asqueroso olor a grasa y aceite de una hamburguesa de tocino.

—Solo haces que me dé más hambre. —respondí riendo. Maldición, no hay que hablar de comida cuando delirio por alimento—. Podría comerme ahora unas papas fritas, unas ENORMES papas fritas.

—Oh, hey, no es justo… —dijo mientras alcanzaba mi hombro para darle un suave golpe con su mano—. Ahora yo también quiero unas… y también una malteada… Mierda, ir a ese maldito restaurante tan hella incremento mi apetito, Ha.

Después de unos minutos de hablar sobre comida y sobre nuestro repentino ataque de la bestia salvaje llamada estomago, Chloe se estaciono en un restaurante que daba vista a Arcadia Bay desde la ventana de su lado. El lugar está iluminado, tiene un estilo retro y esta vacio como lo esperaba. No perdimos el tiempo, ambas sentimos el deseo de comida al ver las fotos de la misma fuera del edificio.

Salte fuera de la camioneta, olvidando que llevaba puesto un vestido, así que rápidamente baje mis manos para evitar que mis piernas no se expusieran aun más al helado aire. Chloe me guio enseguida a la entrada del restaurante.

Dimos un paso dentro y sentimos el cálido aire de la calefacción, era como tener encima una cobija recién lavada acariciando tu helado rostro. Y el olor… que olor… Chloe volteo a verme, con una enorme sonrisa dibujando su rostro al igual que sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, provocándome una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro al igual que un leve rubor, ambas teníamos las ganas de comer algo. Un hombre apareció un momento después y nos guio a las dos cerca de la parte más alejada del lugar, justo al lado de una ventana que daba vista hacia el faro de la bahía iluminando el océano como debe hacerlo.

Ninguna perdió el tiempo y depositamos nuestros traseros en los asientos, inmediatamente escaneamos con la mirada el menú lo más rápido posible, no permitimos que el mesero se alejara de nosotras.

Me tomo solo cinco segundos encontrar mi tan deseado plato de papas fritas, pero aun mejor, incluía un delicioso pedazo de tocino. Esto es gloria. Deje el menú en la mesa y voltee a ver inmediatamente al mesero.

—Quiero las papas fritas con todo, incluso con el tocino y un té helado, por favor.

—Claro. —afirmo con una sonrisa, tomando mi menú y volteo a ver a mi acompañante—. ¿Y para usted, madam?

—Um… —balbuceo, observo una vez más el menú antes de ordenar—.Quiero la hamburguesa clásica, con triple carne, con salsa barbecue en vez de kétchup, papas fritas y una soda.

El mesero sonrió otra vez, tomando la orden y el menú de Chloe en sus manos.

—Volveré enseguida con sus bebidas.

No pude evitarlo, sonreí mientras eche una leve risa a Chloe. Hay una pequeña esencia infantil que reside dentro de mí querida amiga y sale siempre en los momentos más adorables… Como ahora. Su rostro se ilumino como un árbol de navidad cuando ordeno su alimento, su deseo de comer brilla como una casa con demasiadas luces. Puedo sentir como me pongo roja como un tomate otra vez, no importa cuánto me resista ante aquello, pero ahora me rendí ante ese suceso.

Es Chloe y si esto es lo que ella provoca en mi persona, entonces esa debe ser la forma en que responda como lo idiota que soy. Eventualmente, el mesero vuelve con nuestras bebidas y se va otra vez prometiendo volver en unos minutos.

Individualmente de esto, estoy consciente de la música del lugar. Como la mayoría de los restaurantes, escogen una estación de radio adecuada para todo público y ponen música comercial. La canción de esta velada es una en particular que solo escuche una vez en Seattle, es una canción agradable, pero no me dedico a escuchar ese tipo de música todo el tiempo.

"… _What day is it and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive… I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time…"_

Chloe se apodera de mi atención cuando toma el menú de propaganda, mostrándome los postres al ponerlo en frente de ella, mirando todo con deseo.

—Oh por los mil demonios, espero que la comida no tarde demasiado, estoy hambrienta. —concuerdo, Chloe, créeme, estoy de acuerdo. Después de un segundo ella dejo el menú a un lado y se apoyo en el cómodo cojín de su asiento, mirándome fijamente, clavando su mirada azul en mi. Puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza detenerse por un segundo, procurando que este en guardia por cualquier cosa—. Max, te ves… casi igual que antes, pero aun así te ves diferente… Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi.

"… _Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose…"_

Mostré una leve sonrisa, sintiendo mis mejillas llenas de lava.

—Tu luces muy diferente a como te recordaba, pero… eso no es algo malo.

"… _and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you…"_

Maldita sea, Lifehouse, por crear una canción tan cerca de los hechos, es enfermizo… maldita seas.

—Recuerdo como te veías el día en que me dijiste adiós, unos días después del funeral de mi papá. —dijo ella, su voz comenzó a ser más baja, hasta el punto en que rompió el contacto visual y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Mi corazón casi se sale por mi garganta—. Aunque sigas siendo la misma persona, te ves igual, pero de alguna forma me siento como si… No lo sé.

En respuesta le mostré una mirada perpleja.

—¿No sabes qué?

—No importa. —aclaro Chloe, tratando de evitar el tema con rapidez y decidió cambiar el tema—. Entonces, ¿Qué hace una estudiante de Blackwell cuando no tiene tarea que hacer?

Lo esquivo, pero le dejare por ahora.

—Otra cosa que de pelear por una cita con Dana y Rachel, intentando buscar trabajo en Arcadia… No hay nada de trabajo de fotografía aquí, así que me resigne a buscar de lo que sea.

—Lo entiendo, créeme. —se rasco un poco su hombro—. Apenas acabo de conseguir un trabajo hace una semana en una tienda de tatuajes, lejos de la costa, justo afuera de Arcadia. —Oooh, una artista de tatuajes, posiblemente para reparar su patineta, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —. Iniciare el lunes y ya me está a empezando a gustar.

Justo cuando Chloe termino de hablar, el mesero apareció con nuestra comida. Estoy segura de que jamás me sentí tan emocionada por ver comida en mi vida y el tan simple hecho de que Chloe esté a punto de saltar de su asiento para tomar su comida es la prueba perfecta de que tenemos hambre. De alguna forma logramos esperar a que el mesero pusiera nuestros platos en la mesa, antes de que perdiéramos señales de humanidad en nuestros cuerpos y comenzáramos a tragar como cerdas.

Voltee a ver a Chloe y dije:

—Oh, si… ¡Entra-a-mi-estomago!

Ninguna palabra salió de nuestras bocas en ese tiempo, se siente como un domingo tan increíble. Estoy segura de que ya me había terminado mi plato de papas fritas cuando veo como Chloe termina con su hamburguesa como si fuera un animal salvaje terminando con su presa, con los jugos de la carne y la salsa barbecue comenzando a derramarse por su barbilla, lo cual, no le importa ni una mierda.

Es alucinante verla comer, esa es la esencia de la vida invadiéndola por un momento. Usa su antebrazo para limpiarse la porquería de su boca, escucho la forma tan dura en la que mastica, por un momento me puse nerviosa al pensar en que Chloe se podría asfixiar con la comida, ella muy apenas y puede evitar sentirse así cuando come. Estoy segura de que comencé a reírme cuando hizo un gesto increíble y ella no pudo evitar reírse con unas patatas fritas en su boca. Oh cielos, esto es grandioso.

Después, cuando las dos terminamos, nos dejamos caer en nuestros asientos, abrazando nuestros estómagos que gruñían por gusto, Chloe estiro sus brazos dejando salir un pequeño gemido de placer.

—Mierda, eso fue increíble… Bueno, tú no comes como una princesa, a pesar del atuendo.

—Oh, ¿Tu comes como un príncipe entonces? —le replique con una carcajada—. Estoy llena… esto es mejor de lo que Newmans pudo ofrecernos.

—¡Bllluuuurrrrgggghhhh! ¡Wow, eso se sintió genial! —exclamo, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante con ese eructó. Nos reímos, fue la mejor opción—. Muy bien, creo que lo mejor es llevarte a casa sana y salva antes de que escuche a la furiosa hella Rachel en el teléfono.

¿Ya? ¿Ya tan rápido?... Oh mierda, ¿Ya son las diez? Está bien. Nos levantamos para irnos, estirándonos un poco cuando estuvimos levantándonos. Voltee a ver a Chloe, quien estaba detrás dándome la espalda mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Pude observar como ella comenzaba a contar su dinero y el cambio por nuestra comida, pero la peli-azul comenzaba a hacerlo para que no me diera cuenta. Oh, que tonta soy.

Regrese y puse mi mano en frente de ella, cerca del dinero.

—Yo lo hago, Chloe. Enserio. —le aclare.

Chloe sacudió la cabeza, negándose. Trato de hacer a un lado mi mano sin tocarme, diciendo:

—Nah, yo pago… Lo juro, tengo el dinero en mi bolsillo… Puta madre, ¿Lo perdí?

Después de un momento de estar esperando, Chloe comenzó a sacar las monedas de la mesa con su dinero y lo guardo otra vez. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que me siento feliz de ser una mujer, usando el área del pecho como un bolsillo cuando uso vestidos es… Wow, ¡Gracias, naturaleza! Con la propina en mano, me dirigí a la caja a pagar por nuestra comida antes de regresar al oscuro ambiente de la noche.

Esta vez, me adelante y entre antes en la camioneta, sentí el peso de la comida en mi estomago, logrando afectar mi equilibrio cuando estuve a un pie arriba de la camioneta. Cuando Chloe entro, instantáneamente un escalofrió invadió mi espina dorsal.

¿De dónde salió eso? Mi ventana está cerrada, las puertas están cerradas… ¿Me estaré enfermando? Genial. Otro escalofrió me invadió y me abrace con fuerza, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar mi chamarra, hasta que me di cuenta de que, otra vez, llevaba un vestido. Mierda. Cuando el vehículo comenzó a andar y a salir del estacionamiento, pude sentir otro escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, solo me abrace a mi misma otra vez.

—Max. —escuche un suspiro en la camioneta. La mire por el rabillo del ojo, Chloe me miraba cada vez que podía y apoyaba su brazo derecho en mi asiento. Voltee a verla con mi cabello tapando mi rostro, la mire fijamente, esperando a escuchar su voz—. Ven hacia aquí.

Um… ¿Disculpa? Ella movió su mano para acercarme, hasta que por fin sentí su mano en mi hombro derecho. Ooooohh, que calientito… se siente bien. Pero que tonterías digo, lo mejor será alejarme. Cuando estaba ya junto a ella, Chloe me abrazo con fuerza con su brazo, su mano me acariciaba de arriba ah abajo mi brazo, tratando de crear fricción para calentarme.

—Debiste cambiarte cuando te lo ofrecí, Caulfield. Te estás congelando.

Esto es… lindo, más lindo de lo que pensaba. El viaje de regreso a Arcadia, aunque no esté tan lejos del restaurante, fue el más corto en el que he estado. Todo fue tan agradable; el viaje fue suave, la noche reinaba el camino, la radio ponía la música adecuada, el calor emanando del brazo de Chloe envolviéndome… Bueno, ustedes saben, mantenerme cálida es lo que las amigas hacen.

El efecto que me provoca que me acerque más a ella es puramente porque tengo frio. Frio. Bueno, como sea, todo es muy lindo, obviamente las cosas lindas deben acabar. No fue hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de Blackwell que me aleje de ella, evitando el maldito frio que hacia aquí dentro.

Solo estábamos en el estacionamiento, me senté y me acerque a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Chloe hacia a un lado su brazo. Voltee a ver de regreso a Chloe y ella me miraba con una media sonrisa. Automáticamente sonreí, mis brazos me envolvieron otra vez ya que abrí la puerta.

—Gracias, Chloe.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunto—. Tuviste una cita conmigo y no te largaste, pagaste la cena y lo más importante… Volviste a mí. Así que, gracias a ti, Caulfield.

Estoy segura de que mi corazón dio un vuelco por esas palabras. Eso fue… sincero. Chloe jamás se había expresado así ante alguien, al menos no la Chloe que recuerdo. Su rostro cambio en ese momento también; su expresión mostraba dolor, pero era abrazado con felicidad que no merecía que sus dos orbes azules me miraran con cariño y esperanza. Estoy segura de que eso significaba que Chloe estaba feliz de tener a su amiga devuelta, pero se siente de una manera más profunda. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla, sintiendo un enorme sonrojo en mi rostro, lo que alejo el frio de mi cuerpo.

Debía romper el momento, sacudí un poco mi cabeza mientras la miraba y dije:

—Te veré de nuevo, Che. Esta vez, no te dejare otra vez.

—Mejor no lo hagas, o buscare tu esqueleto para no perderte otra vez. —contesto con una sonrisa picara antes de poner a andar la camioneta otra vez. Fue entonces cuando desapareció de mi vista cuando se adentro en la obscuridad.

Me quede parada en el mismo lugar, mirándola irse, sentía el escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal otra vez, no podía evitarlo, pero a la vez me sentí vacía por dentro. Chloe no te está dejando, por Dios, Max, entonces… ¿Por qué tu corazón comenzó a dolerte? Qué extraño.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? Para mí, es uno de mis favoritos, aunque sé que aun nos queda mucho camino por seguir les traeré los capítulos lo más pronto posible, ¡Lo juro!_**

 ** _Y pues, ahora voy con algunas cositas de la historia:_**

 **TTYL:** _Es una jerga del habla ingles que dice "Talk To You Later" que sería correctamente traducido como "Te hablo más tarde", decidí dejarlo en su forma original, porque creí que sería más interesante._

 ** _Las canciones que se utilizaron en el capitulo (por si desean escucharlas) son_** _Dragonfly **por M. Craft y** You and Me **por Lifehouse.**_

 ** _Lo único que me queda decir es que muchísimas gracias por leer el capitulo, enserio, ambas (escritora y traductora) estamos emocionadas porque ustedes puedan disfrutar de esto. Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo. Si desean dejarme sugerencias sobre escritura y todo, con gusto los recibo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Dejaran algún review?_**


End file.
